Saudi Arabiaball
Kingdom of Saudi Arabiaball |nativename = : الْكَرَة الْمَمْلَكَة الْعَرَبِيَة الْسْعَوديَة al-Kara al-Mamlakat al-'Arabiyat as-S'audiya |founded = September 23, 1932 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball |predicon = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejd |image = EvwFUIk.png |caption = Allah has given me some oil so who wants some |government = Absolute Monarchy |personality = Cool, Relaxed, Steadfast, Doesn't care about being criticized by foreigners, Strict, Anti-Homosex, Religious, Hypocritical, Drowning in oil |language = Arabic |type = Semitic |capital = Riyadhball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam |friends = USAball Arab Leagueball Moroccoball Maldivesball Donald Trump Hillary Clinton Kosovoball Germanyball UKball Republic of China Kuwaitball UAEball Bahrainball Omanball Yemenball Jordanball Palestineball Mauritaniaball Egyptball Pakistanball FSAball(Until 2018) Talibanball South Koreaball |enemies = Iranball Turkeyball(from 2017) ISISball Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball Atheists Qatarball(from 2017) Houthiball Tunisiaball Iraqball Syriaball Afghanistanball Shiaball Serbiaball Canadaball(from 2018) Myanmarball North Koreaball Angolaball Formerly: Gaddafiball |likes = Oil, Hillary Clinton, President Trump, Islam, Rasheed, Mecca, Medina, Prophet Muhammad, Get Oil, Monies, Cool Cars, 2 wheel car driving stunts, Military stuff, Anyone who gib money and weapons, Yorupian Monie, Murica, Sharia Law, robot's rights, Flame man (Megaman 6) Blowing up Yemeni children and supporting terrorists |hates = Alcohol, Bacon (Of course Bible mentioned that too, right?), some kaffirun and Gays, Law breakers, criminals, Yemenball |intospace = Yes. Also, he can into poker-face. |bork = Allah, Allah; Oil Oil; Haram Haram |food = Kabsa |status = Having an escalating diplomatic row between me and Canada |notes = Imposing Sanctions on Canada for criticizing me. No one criticizes me for my decisions. I have already punished him gravely for Chrystia Freeland's "wise words" of human rights |reality = ���� Kingdom of Saudi Arabia ���� |military = Rich-tardian Military of Saudi Arabia }} Saudi Arabiaball, officially the Kingdom of Saudi Arabiaball, is an Arab-Muslim countryball located in the Arabian peninsula. He borders Iraqball, Jordanball, Kuwaitball, and Syriaball to the North, Omanball and Yemenball to the South, and Qatarball and UAEball to the Southeast. The country is divided into 13 regions, along with the capital Riyadhball and the two Islamic holy sites, Meccaball and Medinaball, giving him a total area of 830,000 square miles, making him the 12th largest country in the world. With a population of about 33 million as of 2017, he is the 40th most populous country in the world, and the 4th most popular human migration destination. As an Islamic Arab state located in the Middle East, he has the privilege of joining the Arab Leagueball, OICball, and the Gulf Cooperation Councilball to protect his friends from his rival Iranball. Saudi Arabia is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball, as well as being a major non-Nato ally. Saudi Arabia is often seen as one of the most religious and strict countries in the world. While he is a wealthy country with ties to USAball, his way of life is mainly based off the Qu'ran, and thus he acts very intolerable to things the Western World takes for granted. He bans outside religions such as Christianity and Judaism, forbids any type of Alcohol, even anything relating to love such as valentines day or pornography is banned. He is truly a hater of basic human rights. Today however, he is beginning to open up, as he recently allowed women to drive and even opened up a movie theater in his capital. His national day is September 23rd and his astrological sign is Libra. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Arab Leagueball - Of Salaams! I love my Arab Countries! except some traitors and infidel ones of course * Bahrainball - Helping him against Iranball * Egyptball - He killed me when the first time I born in 1818 but he is good friend now "cuz I give him money" * EUball - He is very weird I see him all time going away from me. But thanks for taking in refugees. Take more!!! Meanwhile I take none. * Germanyball - Best European friend. Gibs a lot of nice cars to me. And also doesn't like that infidel Iran. * Guantánamoball (bay) - Aka only kebab in North America so he is important * Indiaball - Trade partners, but he likes Iranball * Indonesiaball - You also important, you have the largest Muslim population. * Jordanball - Not so Important but is in Arab League anyways. Also is of my brother. * Kosovoball - New kebab!! * Kuwaitball - Saddam is a little evil dictator, why should he hurt you? Must anscluss. * Lebanonball - I’m trying to remove Hezbollahball and the rest of the opposition from him. * Libyaball - Oil? * Malaysiaball - Also important and you also prove to me that Muslims are kind and generous like serving UK's castle. * Moroccoball - Here take 200 billion dollars, AND USE IT WISELY OK? * Talibanball - I was one of three countries recognizing him as a legit government of Afghanistan, along with UAEball and Pakistanball, the two of us had military cooperation. * UAEball - I Always go vacation to him. But I will have a bigger building then him by 2020. * UKball - Helped me in the past but I don't know now. * USAball - We been friends for 80 years! He made me rich buying my oil. We have weird friendship. His son, Texasball blames me for 9/11. Thanks to Donald Trump for us having a massive Arms Deal worth $110 Billion, we will beat our enemies soon enough. Both Can into Oil! Although in the future you probably don't need our oil. * Yemenball - Yemen, I protect from Iranball and Houthiball * Pakistanball - My closest Muslim ally. But he is still allied with this dickhead * Venezuelaball and South Sudanball - We all hate Canadaball because of sanctions. While Canadaball is sanctioning my friends, I am sanctioning him. But, I do not associate myself with them, because they like Dickhead Complicated/Neutral * Algeriaball - Why did you vote against the Syrian Resolution and You are supporting Assad, please don't associate yourself with Vodka, Commies, Socialists, Ni**s and that Murderistic Countryball. * ISISball - Fake Islam trying to kill me and other countryballs thinks he is my son. Also is of threating to destroy Kaaba. * Israelcube - He is bully to poor Palestineball and I usually do hate him, but we actually can into hating Shia Infindel more, plus Mr. America need us to working with together. My Crown Prince recently recognized your right to exist. * Palestineball - Filthy jew Israelcube will die no worry I help you. But, why you call me traitor? Just because I am friends With USA? Come on I Just Making You A Great Freedom. * Turkeyball - He is friends with Iranball and Qatarball, But At Least You are Supporting Syrian Opposition. * Russiaball - He is friend with Shia Infidel, but we buy some guns and he have some oil so it okay. BUT NEVER Forget 5-0 IN WORLD CUP 2018!!! * Argentinaball - He has the highest percentage of muslims in Latin America, but stop supporting Die Juden! * Philippinesball - He makes a good domestic helper plus has many Muslims in his clay. Enemies * Angolaball - He bans Islam. Meanwhile I ban other religions. * Houthiball - Another fake Islam who forcing plane, I mean whatever, you should better not be crazy though. * Hungaryball - Take refugees you selfish !@#$%^&* (meanwhile me and my gulf friends take in none) * Iranball - Remove FAKE RELIGION, Sunni is of true Islam! Also Remove Bahá'í! * Iraqball - Tried to invade me in 1991 to take my oil after invading my brother Kuwaitball. REMOVE SADDAM!! (Oh wait, we already did :l) still likes that IRAN. * Myanmarball- Removes kebab, Evil Doer!! * Sentineleseball - He doesn't allow kebab on his island! I must send him kebab and show him who's boss. * Serbiaball - Yuo think that removing kebab is fun! Come and try to remove me. Meanwhile I persecute religious minorities. * Syriaball - Remove Assad! Assad is a murderous to his citizens. FSA is of true Syria! Free Syria! * Canadaball We consider the Canadian ambassador to the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia persona non grata and order him to leave because of what Chrystia Freeland said to us. We froze all new trade with Ottawa, ordered around 16,000 students in the North American country to either return home or complete their studies in another part of the world and canceled all direct flights to Toronto as a punishment. Want some more, well more recently, we stopped all medical treatment programs in Canada and is coordinating for the transfer of all Saudi patients currently receiving care in Canadian hospitals to be moved outside of the country. And now the Saudi central bank and state pension funds ordered overseas asset managers to offload their Canadian equities, bonds and cash holdings "no matter the cost," Man it sucks to do this but please apologize to me now or else face the consequences * Tunisiaball - INFIDEL COUNTRY, DOESN'T RECOGNIZE KEBAB COUNTRY * KOSOVO AND IS OF FRIEND WITH THE MAIN KEBAB REMOVER * SERBIA. YOU OF NOT REAL MUSLIM JUST A FAKE MUSLIM AND START SUPPORT ISLAMISM. * Soviet Unionball - remove commies, i supported Opposition in Afghanistan * Turkmenistanball, Tajikistanball, Uzbekistanball, - Oh look, some Muslim majority countries but persecuting their own Muslim population. That's so low, even for you three. For shame why would anyone do that ironic.Naw you just hate my whabbism * Qatarball - I accuse you for state funding terrorism and you're too close to Shia Infidel. So, we're boycotting you and held any logistical supply for entering your clay. Family * Rashidunball - GreatX8 Grandfather * Umayyadball - GreatX7 Grandfather * Abbasidball - GreatX6 Grandfather * Fatimidball - GreatX5 Grandfather * Sharifate of Meccaball - GreatX4 Grandfather * Emirate of Diriyahball - GreatX3 Grandfather * Emirate of Nejdball - Great Great Grandfather * Emirate of Jabal Shammarball - Great Grandfather * Emirate of Nejd and Hasaball - Grandfather * Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball - Father Brothers (the Semitic family) * Bahrainball - Brother * Iraqball - Brother * Israelcube - Black Sheep Brother * Jordanball - Brother * Kuwaitball - Brother * Maltaball - Very Christianized Brother * Lebanonball - Brother * Omanball - Brother * Palestineball - Brother * Qatarball - Brother * Syriaball - Brother * UAEball - Brother * Yemenball - Brother * Egyptball - Adoptive Brother (Egyptian) * Sudanball - Adoptive Brother (Kushitic/Nilo-Saharan) Gallery Artwork Middle East - Polandball Cup.png The Semites.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png SMeEGKR.png Christmas in Lebanon.png Comics 3itddf3gyrk11.png|credit from Barskie File:Cil-Polska_Rich.png|Credit from Cilindar 20yp57v7tgj11.png|credit from Barskie L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1LCzmzv.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TEST.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... Saudi Arabia Life.png aLlJirq.png Sd06SiH.png SVvz09K.png 2fk0O25.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png xmuEj5w.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png qezzez6.png 8jL6f1Z.png BckPBvD.png IWdpGXf.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'pEqSpSN.png VZg6uNu.png Atheists.png Pmix_clásica.png Decayed City.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Oil vs Water.png Shark!!.png Chain Reactions.jpg The 3 Gifts.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Fun Activities.png History Repeats.png LUBNEH!.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Hajjah_today.jpeg HISTORY_OF_SAUDI_ARABIA.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Videos What the Gulf? - Blood and Oil|Tensions in the Middle East. Made by brain4breakfast }} fr:Arabie saouditeballe zh:沙特阿拉伯球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:G20 Category:Oil Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Women rights removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Green White Category:Democracy Haters Category:UNball Category:Pariah State Category:Communist Removers Category:Characters Category:OICball Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Salafi Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers